a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of kitchen implements, specifically a kitchen implement for separating the solid portion of gravy from the liquid portion.
b) Background Art
For clarification, gravy herein describes a food product which can be produced from the fat and juices that run from cooking meat and/or vegetables. Gravy is often thickened, seasoned, flavored, colored, etc., and used as a sauce for meat, potatoes, rice, etc.
As it is often desired to remove the larger solid pieces of meat, vegetables, and thickener from the gravy to produce a food substance having